Strange
by MarkerMez
Summary: ONE SHOT. Shinichi, the famous unbeatable detective can't solve a certain Mystery. He now seeks help from his once fellow shrunken companion. 10 years after the present Conan plot. (NOT CoAi. Canon pairing, ShinRan)


Author's Notes: I repeat, this is NOT A ShinichixShiho/ ConanxHaibara story. I just love them as partners in crime but not as a romantic pairing. If ShinRan did not exist, they'd be the most epic pair but fortunately, ShinRan is real and canon sooo, I'll just play around with how they deal with one another.. Bwuahahaha XD

I'm sorry if the characters would seem too OOC for you guys. Shinichi may be too sappy (well, he IS dramatic because of his actress mom) and Haibara, a bit too talkative (Let's just say she really warmed up to the guys already)

You'll see some (DC Soundtrack #something) in case you want to read with the recommended DC background music so that you'd really feel the story. You don't have to mind them if you don't want to.

I just did my best to write this for you guys and the fun of it!

Please bear with me and my style. ENJOY!

(DC Soundtrack #2)

"Sorry for calling you out."

Two figures were walking along the hallways of the Teitan High school. They were taking the stairs towards the rooftop when the girl presented a sign board to the young man beside her.

"Do I have any choice? When the teacher saw it was you, she was immediately won over and literally made me go with you with this autograph board, asking for a sign in exchange of you taking me from her class."

As they leaned on the railings of the rooftop, he took the sign board and started to sign it, putting a little dedication on it. He likes making his fans happy after all.

"Barou.. It's not like I forced her to.."

"It's both strange and amazing how even terror and cold teachers like her could melt just because of a certain 'someone'." The brunette said as she watched teenagers play around the field below them.

"Well, my bad then." He chuckled and continued with his piece of art. After a bit of silence, the girl decided to say something,

"So, what made the famous Meitantei (great Detective) Unshrunken Edogawa Conan approach this unknown highschool girl?" The young teenager, Haibara Ai, a second year highschool student, age 17, faced her companion.

Kudo Shinichi, currently a famous detective at the age of 26, stopped his doodling and furrowed his eyebrows. He gulped and spoke slowly.

"Haibara... I need your help."

"You need help?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

"You see, I need some advice on something." He didn't turn to her but flicked his eyes to her before ending the final touches on his sign art. He left the board on the floor near them, in case something might happen during their talk.

"After the Black Organization, which you, Kudo Shinichi, finished off years ago, in what matters would YOU need MY advice?"

It has been 10 years since the Organization has been revealed and captured by the FBI and CIA due to Edogawa Conan's rigorous effort.

"It's kinda serious!! I think.."

He hesitated a bit and Haibara waited for him to continue.

"And it's not like I have any choice! I really don't know what to do any longer! And I can easily tell these things to you. I think you're a lot experienced than I am after all."

"You make it sound like I'm older than you." She said in amusement. After all, Miyano Shiho decided not to take the cure for the APTX unlike his former fellow shrunken companion. She chose to live a new life as Haibara Ai and move on from being Sherry.

"You are older! Not physically but mentally and age speaking.."

Haibara decided to forget about his comment on her age and asked,

"So, I'm experienced with what?"

With that question, Kudo Shinichi flinched. Should he really ask her?

"uumm.. Re-relationship things.. L-lovey dovey things.."

The students of Teitan High School are currently struggling in their classes, doing sports in the field, trying to listen to teachers, keeping themselves awake, gossiping behind textbooks while two lonely figures are silently enjoying the view below them, leaning on the rooftop rails.

...Silence...

Scratch it, the two lonely figures may not really be enjoying the view.

So, the young scientist made a pretty calm remark.

"Edogawa Conan-kun's not good at these things after all, ne?"

The detective chose not to retort to that teasing. He instead tried to observe the countenance of his companion from the corner of his eyes. She's obviously thinking of something but he just can't see what is currently in her mind.

"And what made you think I know much about those?"

"hhnn.. Remember when I just can't propose to her and you told me to act immediately and propose before somebody else try to sweep her from the floor?"

"Ahh." 'I gave him that advice because I want to tell myself to move on and that it's too late for me. But I've been over that for long, he doesn't need to know.'

"Also, who knows how many boyfriends you had in the past." He stated slowly and carefully, unsure of what would be the reaction of his friend.

She raised an eyebrow again. Do she really look like a person that's into many relationships???

"I never had a boyfriend before Mitsuhiko-kun you know?"

"Eh!?"

"Although I did fell in love once before."

At that, the famous detective looked at her but she looked away immediately. Those peering eyes were the sapphire eyes that once trapped her after all.

"Oi oi, is that for real!? Only once?? You sound so wise and experienced when you told me that advice."

"It's just a lesson I've learned personally. So? What is it about relationships then?

She has to change the topic before Tantei-san gets too curious and ask her about that past..

It looked like she already have an idea for his problem though as Kudo Shinichi is pretty transparent and easy to read for those who know him well. It seems she asked the right question as his eyes widened and looked away.

"It's with her."

And yes, she read him right.

"Her? You mean-"

"Yeah. We've been together for long but it's really strange you know.."

"What is?"

The young man glared at the sky as if it is the source of all his worries and doubts, "For some unknown reason, she seems to be happier these days."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at her companion. And for some strange reason, she does that a lot when she talks to him..

"Ara, why would I we be strange? Aren't you supposed to be happy too?"

He seems like he's struggling with what he wants to say. After all, Kudo Shinichi's weaknesses other than singing are Love topics or anything about his beloved, Ran.

"Well, you see.. IT IS good she's happy and all but I don't think I have done anything to make her happier. In fact, I kinda get the feeling that she's avoiding me too."

(DC Soundtrack #15)

"Maybe a certain detective moron have been talking all about cases again?"

Ran and Haibara grew a lot closer since the end of the Organization. Ran unofficially became the younger in age but older sister of Haibara and they keep in close touch with each other most of the time.

"I avoid that topic whenever she's around you know!? I know she hates that."

"What do you mean then that she avoids you?"

It's always interesting to see the two destined love birds to be continuously embarrassed and unaware of each other's mutual and deep feelings for each other.

"When I look at her, she looks away. Whenever I try to help her with something she denies me. I normally take her to work but nowadays she wants to go on her own. I think she's also hiding something from me."

Shinichi began running his fingers through his hair, trying to calm his unnerved mind.

"Hiding what?"

"I don't know! She always happily tinker on something on her phone but she hides it when I'm around. I even overheard her talking to someone sounding all sweet and loving saying, 'I don't think I can tell him about us yet. I'm not yet ready.'"

"About us?"

"Whenever she talks to this someone, she always sound VERY affectionate and all. Sometimes she even space out with a sweet smile thinking of I don't know what!"

It's official.

Kudo Shinichi is officially jealous.

If only her friend didn't look so serious, she would've snickered at him and his hissy fit.

"Don't tell me, Kudo-kun.. You think she's cheating on you?"

Which is practically impossible, for the two obviously adore each other like there's no other male or female flocking around them.

"Why would I even want to think of that!?" He looked so frustrated and gripped the railings tightly. How can Haibara act so calmly while he's practically frantic inside!?

"So? Have you asked her about this?"

"Barou! There's no way I can ask her about this!"

"Why?"

Shinichi looked away pensively as he wisphers something in a very soft voice that is very unusual to the hot-headed guy.

"What is it? I can't hear you.."

"I'm afraid she may really be tired or angry of me, that's why she's cheating or something."

It really pains the detective just thinking of his childhood friend being angry at him or being with another man other than him. But he just can't think of anything else, he seems so blank and confused right now!

"Do you really think she'll do that to you?"

"W-well, I don't think so but.."

"We are talking about the Mouri Ran who patiently waited for Kudo Shinichi to return after becoming Edogawa Conan, right?"

Haibara is currently fascinated rather than irritated at seeing how dense the detective is when it comes to his own feelings. Who knew that the arrogant unbeatable detective can't solve the simplest case of his own feelings.

Shinichi nodded.

"And you two have basically been together from the beginning of your lives and now as spouses for how long again?"

"6 years..."

"Do you think she'll just suddenly jump off to another guy that quick?"

"No! I just can't think of any reason..'

"Wait a minute, you're a detective aren't you? Why are you assuming things when there is no conclusive evidence at all?"

"I don't know! For some strange reason even after all these years, when it comes to anything about her I can't think straight. My feelings fight with my reasoning you know??"

How can the rationalistic person suddenly think so irrationally? Haibara mused silently. Really, it's amazing how love can do crazy things to people.

"Okay Okay, I understand.. Tell me all the strange things you noticed and we'll see what we can find out."

Shinichi made his 'thinking pose' and with half lidded eyes, enumerated his observations to the scientist.

"Okay, let's see. Other than all those I told you about, there's this strange new habit of hers when we walk or do something, she would just suddenly stop and look down. She gets easily tired these days as if she's not sleeping well. I tried sleeping late to see if she's doing something but she just sleeps soundly! She started slackening in her Karate regimen too."

"Well that is strange for someone who is usually energetic."

Haibara tried to see if his observations have a certain connection to one thing.

"Right? During mornings I normally wake and see her beside me but nowadays, I feel her when she'd go to the shower and take a bath before waking me. She eats few meals but in between meals she eats lots of snacks. Most of her snacks are milk flavored or something. She even started buying and wearing bigger clothes than her usual size."

(DC Soundtrack 13)

She opened her mouth as if to say something but didn't continue with it. She might have figured it out. Those symptoms are surely because of 'that'.

"Oh..."

"Oh??"

"Now, I think I'm beginning to see why."

"You found out something!?"

But she can't say it yet without the proof. She has to confirm it with some facts. She has to warm him up to the idea too.

"Have you ever seen her with another person or go out with another guy?"

"No."

"Have you checked her phone history or contacts?"

"There's nothing or no one strange in her contacts."

"Have you seen her when she talks tenderly as you said?"

"Just once. She can easily feel it when someone's around her after all." Just as expected of a Karate Black Belter.

"So? What did you see?"

"I snuck behind her and I just saw her looking through the window with her hands together at her front. She looked extremely happy that time." The detective smiled nostalgically as he remembered the beautiful smile of his beloved wife.

"How long has this been going on?" Haibara spoke, sounding like a doctor examining a sick patient.

"About 2 or 3 weeks now.."

"And you only thought of finding out why after 2 - 3 weeks of noticing it?"

"I wanted to wait for her to tell me. I kept so many things from her in the past.." He trailed off, trying not to dwell on those miserable moments when he had to hurt her so much.

"Secrets you already told her about." Again, the young scientist tried not to show any disrespect, even if she wanted to snicker. It's funny that this thick headed detective is suddenly acting dramatic and all.

"Yes yes.. But I wanted to respect her decisions as she respected mine many times than I could even remember."

"What made you ask for advice now? Other than you don't know what to do anymore?"

Shinichi's face was suddenly colored in a deep shade of red as he went rigid and looked anywhere else besides her.

Again, he mumbled something with his unusual soft voice, trying to swallow his embarrassment.

"I can't hear you when you speak like that."

"She pulls away whenever I try to hug her."

Again, the precious eyebrow was raised at that comment.

"What's wrong with that?"

"She NEVER pulls away when I do that! She even asked me once why I am not affectionate with her so she loves it when I do it because I barely do it, because... Just because.."

If it would be more possible to turn redder, Kudo Shinichi would've already turned so.

"You are always embarrassed when it comes to her."

"Thank you for not pointing that out. Any case, that was the last straw and here I am now."

"I think that confirms my guess then."

The detective immediately turned to her with expectant eyes.

"What is it? What did I do to her? Why is she doing those things??"

"Calm down, Kudo-kun. It's not that serious.. Well, it is, but not a bad serious thing."

"Really? That's good." He released the breath he didn't know he held in.

It felt like as if a large boulder had been finally lifted off his shoulders.

"Ran-chan's probably just embarrassed to tell you about this." Haibara smiled inwardly. It's time to drop the bomb eh?

"Why would she be? We can talk about all things.."

"Why are YOU embarrassed when you hug her?"

"A-ah! T-thiT-is is a di-different thing you know!?"

"But really, I understand why she's embarrassed. Especially since her husband is a little much dense and insensitive."

"I'm not dense!"

He seems like a drunk man denying he's drunk. It's better done quick then.

"Anyhow, you should be happy instead of being worried. Because finally, Conan can now exist with you in this world."

Shinichi's eyes widened.

Haibara nodded her head. At last, problem solved and she can return to her classes.

"Conan??? Don't tell me..."

"Yes, I tell you, Meitantei-san.."

(DC Soundtrack #5)

Suddenly, horror flashed through his face and he shook her shoulders.

"It's them again!?"

The scientist's forehead creased. How in the world did he think of that??

"... What???"

"Didn't we capture all the members of the Organization and burn all the remaining APTX 4869!? Is someone making another one of those!?" The seriousness and fear in his voice, showed that he really believes his make-believe statement.

"Kudo -kun..." It took all her effort not to roll her eyes at the detective.

Shinichi didn't hear her in his panic and began pacing around the rooftop, scratching his head in exasperation.

"And their planning on using it on Ran! She just doesn't want me to worry! But why her??"

"Kudo-kun, seriously!?" What happened to the Great Detective of the East??

"What??? Is it them or not??? You are scaring me here, Haibara!" His voice rose. Millions of thoughts going through his head. Counterattacks, plans and hiding. He have to keep Ran safe again.

Haibara sighed and looked at him straight in the eye. Her patience is slowly thinning out.

"The Organization is long gone and you know that. Conan here will be another real human person that is not you."

"Another real human person???"

"Yes.. That is not you.."

Shinichi was dumbfounded. Who could be the other Conan she's talking about??

"Ha??"

"You and Ran-chan will be having your own Conan.."

She stated as if it's a fact that the whole world knows.

"Our own.." As much as he wants to, Kudo Shinichi just can't seem to understand his friend. Conan is him! How can he exist as another person!?!

Haibara, finally losing her patience and amusement, declared shamelessly.

"She is pregnant with your child."

It's the perfect weather for a perfect day. Indeed, a perfect set up towards learning certain truths in the most perfect way.

"Aaahhh... Pregnant..."

It seems his mind lagged a bit as he processed the information.

"That's all there is to it, Meitantei-san."

The truth finally sinked in his head and he shouted in shock.

"EEHHHHH?!????!!"

"Yes."

"With my child??"

"Yes, yes."

His mouth was left open.

Kudo Shinichi doesn't like or dislike children. But he knows how Ran likes children so much. As much as he had observed, he knows how long his beloved has been waiting for this. And after 6 years of their living together, the dreams of his wife would finally come true.

And unexpectedly, he laughed slowly.

"Kudo-kun??" She can't read her companion's reaction. Is he happy? Or is he losing his mind now?

"We.. we will have a child.."

"She IS pregnant. After 9 months, yes, you will have a child."

"That's why she's like that.. It's pregnancy cravings, morning sickness and stuff right??" Why didn't he think of that!?

"Yes yes, Meitantei-san."

...The silence that came was less tense and not uncomfortable.

...Haibara continued observing him. After a bit, he clutched his shirt by his heart.

"This is bad..."

"Kudo-kun?"

"This is really bad!"

What now??

He gave her a hopelessly happy grin.

"I.. I feel so.. I don't know.. Nervous, worried but happy and excited and really happy.."

The scientist smiled to herself and reached for the sign board on the floor.

(DC Soundtrack 16)

"This is really bad, Haibara.. My heart's pounding so badly!"

"Congratulations, Kudo-kun.." She truly is happy for them. After all, she had moved on from him already and their joy is her joy too.

Shinichi tried to calm his racing heart, breathing in and out slowly before smiling genuinely at his friend.

"Thanks a lot, Haibara..

"You are welcome."

He really should stop doing that heart melting smile. That provokes his fans to flirt over him, Haibara thought. And if looks can kill he would already be a serial killer by now.

"You really helped me a lot."

"It's nothing."

"No, really. You've always been there for me. Thank you so much."

It surprised the scientist that Kudo Shinichi is this appreciative. All the years they've been together, they just normally take for granted the presence and help of the other.

"Anything for my partner. Now you go to her. You want to confirm this with her right?"

Shinichi nodded his head and started the walk towards his home.

"I'll make sure to repay you, Haibara!" With the wave of a hand, he disappeared through the door.

Haibara was left looking at the door where she last saw him. Then, she brought the signed autograph board in front of her and stared at it saying,

"You don't have to.. I owe you my whole new life after all."

She has to return to class now. It's better to show herself late than never.

Suddenly, the bells of the school rang signifying the end of the classes.

"Aaand, the class ends.. I hope Sensei would let me go with this sign of his."

It felt so strange.. Who ever thought their talk took this long? She went towards her classroom to get her things before going to the faculty room to get her share of scolding.

Three older version of the Shounen-Tantei Dan (Detective Boys) were waiting for her in the classroom when she arrived.

"Haibara-san!!! I copied the class notes for you.." The freckled boy, Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko, gave Haibara her things, a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"Arigato, Mitsuhiko-kun..." She smiled at him. He was always this sweet and thoughtful after all.

"Oi, Haibara! What took you so long!?" The self proclaimed leader of the group, Kojima Genta, nearly shouted.

"Ai-chan! What did you and Conan-kun talk about anyway??" Yoshida Ayumi, inquired with curiosity

"Nothing important.. But I think you should stop calling Kudo-kun by that name."

"Why??" The three questioned simultaneously.

"Conan will be confused if he hears his father, Kudo-kun being called with the same name."

"His father??" Ayumi, asked with a foreboding thought nagging at her mind.

"Don't tell me.." Mitsuhiko was the first one to get it, as expected of the most clever of the three.

"There are more shrunken people like you and Conan!?" Came the shocked answer of the biggest of them all.

How strange... Where did that come from??

Haibara face palmed and sighed.

"Seems like it's not only Kudo-kun whose dense here."

After a little while, in the Library of the Kudo Household

The couple had already talked and is currently enjoying each other's warmth as they embraced silently.

"Ne, Ran.." Shinichi started, not sure of what he was about to say.

Kudo Ran looked at her husband and smiled in encouragement.

"Is it bad that I want to name him Conan?" He placed a hand at the baby bump of his wife.

"We are not even sure if he's going to be a boy yet.." She's pregnant for 2 months according to the doctor she went to and the gender can only be determined after the 5th month.

"Well, after 3 months we'll know. I just got the feeling that he's gonna be a boy."

Ran smiled again sweetly and kissed him on his cheek.

"Actually, I've been thinking of the same thing."

He grinned and hugged her tightly again. Well, not too tight as not to squash the baby.

"It's Conan then, for this little guy."

Ran hummed in agreement and a comfortable silence enveloped them again.

This time, it was the Karate Black Belter who decided to speak,

"Are you thinking now of what I am thinking??"

"What?"

She pulls away, wanting to see the sapphire eyes that captured her heart and filled her with so much love.

"I love you, Shinichi."

Shinichi's eyes widened. How strange.. Those words never failed to give him the goosebumps even after all these years.

"I love you too, Ran."

He closed his eyes in bliss and placed his forehead on hers. Ran gripped his shirt tightly as he cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"I love you so much, Angel.."

"I love you more, my Detective Otaku..."

After the 9 months, Kudo Ran gave birth to twin children, named Conan and Shiho.

Owariii~ (End)

Author's Notes:

Thank you so much for your patience...

TOO MUCH SUGAR!! TOO SWEEET!!! The ants are coming!! Hahaha

It's too sappy and dramatic after all. Sorry, I really did my best to make it realistic a bit.

Kudo Conan and Kudo Shiho sounds a bit awkward but I put it anyway. Hahaha ha..

Anyways, I don't know how you guys reacted to Haibara being Mitsuhiko's girlfriend but I just find this strangely possible and legit. I observed them in the series and I just can't help but see the potential and possibilities of this pairing! I'd accept it if you think otherwise.

Any comments are accepted! Questions, violent reactions, suggestions, or anything are all welcome with open arms!!!


End file.
